A Storm in the Night
by Mistress Aynora
Summary: Mat Cauthon sets one damane free and causes much chaos in Ebou Dar as the Sea Folk make a break for freedom.


A Storm in the Night

Demi, a _damane_ in a loose gray woolen dress, slowly ate her supper in the small dining hall, She made sure to finish all the food she had been given, since it was a rule that none was to be wasted. The _sul'dam_ were there to make sure they finished it all. Too many _damane_ would waste away if they were not forced to eat. There were about ten or so other _damane_ present, and they did not talk or look around. Only spoons were allowed and all the food in their bowls was cut into small pieces, since they were never allowed knives or even forks.

Demi was medium height with a strong, but slender build. She was a into her middle years, but looked much younger, as many Sea Folk Wavefinders did, with smooth dark skin and just a few fine lines at her eyes and mouth. Her straight black hair was cut short, just above her shoulders, with no gray at all. There were small holes in her ears and her nose where her earrings and medallion chain had hung. There were intricate tattoos on her hands that designated her clan.

While she ate, Demi thought longingly about her family that she knew she would never see again. Her two daughters, one already married, her young son and especially her husband, Garad. Thank the Light, they had not been on her raker, the Wind Catcher, of which she had been the Windfinder. How long had it been now? She was losing track. She thought it had been six months since the Seanchan had attacked the Wind Catcher. His Sailmistress and crew had fought bravely, but in the end, the Seanchan _damane_ had sent their fireballs. The raker had sank while the Atha'an Miere on board had been captured.

Frana, a stout _sul'dam_ with the red and blue panels of lightening on her dress, came to escort Demi back to the kennels in the attic of the Tarasin Palace. She was a stern woman who did not give her damane any slack at all. She expected them to obey immediately and severely punished slow damane. Eyes down, Demi quickly gathered her bowl, cup and spoon, and placed them on a tray near the table. Fran took the bracelet from its peg on the end of the table and became complete with Demi. They left the dining hall and went outside into the small garden. . There was no training scheduled after dinner, but just a little exercise. She could not see over the wall that surrounded the yard, but Demi thought she could smell the ocean on the breeze from the harbor. This was the longest she had ever been away from the sea, and she longed to return.

After about 20 minutes,of walking, they returned to the building. Climbing the many sets of stairs to the attic kennels they entered Demi's small room, Frana inspected, checking the cleanliness of her floor, how neatly the extra gray dress was hung. Even though everything was as it should be, Frana glared at Demi, and switched her cruelly through the a'dam. " You have a defiant air about you today," she said sternly. "I know what you have been thinking, it shows on your face. To serve the Empire, you must submit in all things. This is your life now." Demi did not cry out, but writhed in pain, her eyes tearing. "I am sorry, Mistress. I meant no disrespect." The words grated through clenched teeth. She had no honor anymore.

Frana nodded as she left. "That's better."

Demi sat on her bed, her head bowed. She had no honor, no life, no future. Bitter, silent cries racked her frame for a long time, as her room grew dark in the twilight. Finally, she rose and washed her face, preparing for bed. She had no candle, so needed to finish before full dark. She put on a fresh shift and lay on her bed. Tears still slowly leaked from her eyes as she tried to sleep, but her thoughts kept returning to the sea.

A few hours later her door silently opened. In the pitch black, a silent figure entered, slowly coming towards the bed. Demi woke with a start, as a man's hand clamped over her mouth

"I want you to answer a question," he whispered. "What would you do if I took that collar off your neck?" Lifting his hand, he held his breath.

Demi did not have to think about her answer. "I would free my sisters, if it pleases the Light that should happen." The man slowly let out the breath he had been holding. "The Light be willing, we would cross the harbor, somehow, to where our people are held, and free as many as we were able." Her voice remained low, but grew fiercer by the word. "The Light be willing, we would take back our ships, and fight our way to sea. Now! If this is a trick, punish me for it and be done, or kill me for it. I was on the brink of yielding, of giving up myself, and the shame of that will burn me forever, but you have reminded me who I am, and now I will never yield. Do you hear me? Never!" She meant every word.

"And if I asked you to wait for three hours?" he asked, still crouching over her. "I remember the Atha'an Miere judging the passage of an hour within minutes."

"Who are you?" she whispered. Why would he do this thing?

"I'm called Mat Cauthon, if it makes a difference."

"I am Nestelle din Sakura South Star, Mat Cauthon." She spat into her hand. The man spat on his own palm, and their two hands found each other in the darkness. Hers was as callused as his, her grip strong. "I will wait," she said. "And I will remember you. You are a great and good man.."

"I am just a gambler," he told her. Her hand guided his to the segmented collar around her neck, and it came open for him with a metallic _snick. _She drew a very long breath.

He only had to put her fingers in the proper places and show her the trick once before she got it, but he made her close and open the collar three times before she was satisfied.

"Three hours, as near as you can," He reminded her.

"As near as I can," She whispered.

Slipping out of the room as quietly as he had entered, he closed the door.

Nestelle, not Demi,, she would use her true name, not the hated name of a Seanchan slave, lay awake thinking. Was this a trap? She did not think so. There was an urgency to the man, this Mat Cauthon. She did not know him but she thought she knew of him. There was a guest of Queen Tylin named Mat, a young man, not of this land. She though it might be he. It did not matter. She would wait a while,but she could not wait for three hours. The _sul'dam_ would inspect the kennels in about an hour and she had to be gone by then.

She silently rose and dressed, donning the gray dress that she hated, her woolen stockings and sturdy shoes. She had nothing else to take with her. The Seanchan had taken everything from her. She thought a minute and removed the shoes and stockings. It had been a habit to wear them, but they were not needed by any Atha'an Miere, who preferred to go barefoot.

Opening her door, she looked quickly up and down the silent hallway. Her goal was a door just up the hall. Quickly she entered the dark room and closed the door behind her. Like Mat Cauthon had done., she placed her hand over Taval's mouth to keep her from crying out.

"Shh, it is me, Nestelle" she whispered. "Wait a minute, I will free you of the collar." She felt Taval nod. Nestelle's hands found the collar and quickly released it. "Will you help me free the others?"

"Thank...thank the Light! What is your plan? How did you get free?" Taval's voice was low, barely audible.

"There is no time for questions now. We must free our sisters and get to the other side of the river, to where our people are." Taval quickly dressed. Nestelle showed her how to undo the collars. Once out the door, she went right and Nestelle went left. Soon they had visited all of the Sea Folk kennel rooms, carefully avoiding the Seanchan _damanes_, who would surely raise an alarm.

Soon there were almost thirty worried women in their gray dresses, nervously looking around. Of various ages, all had dark features and straight black hair. They went down the dim narrow stairway, as silently as they could. No one was about at this time of night. They went by the servant's' passageways through the palace, stopping in the kitchen to arm themselves with an assortment of knives, cleavers spits and stout pokers. Nestelle found a long skinning knife, that she tucked into her belt. The women went out the back exit through the stable yard. There were a few guards walking the grounds but they were able to avoid them by keeping to the shadows. The river was not far, and they quickly ran silently towards the harbor.

There were many boats tied up to this end of the dock, small river craft and a few larger ones. Most had men sleeping on board. The glow of _saidar_ enveloped a Windfinder as she immobilized two men sleeping in a skiff, gagging them with air. Four more Windfinders piled in, taking up the oars. They left the dock, skimming through the night making for the opposite shore. They were still trying to use stealth, at least until discovery. Other small boats were launched, with a few sailors' bodies slipping into the dark river. The Windfinders were still fit from a lifetime of hard work at sea. A _damane_'s life was not easy, but usually did not involve a lot of physical labor. They were used to keeping up with a _sul'dam_ astride a horse, though, and had ran many miles patrolling the city every week.

Nestelle din Sakura South Star was in one of the last skiffs to cross the River Eldar. She was amazed that they had gotten this far with no alarms being sounded. She put her back in to rowing, as the far side of the river came closer. It was such a relief to be on the water again. To feel the ocean breeze in her face, and the motion of the water. A part of her that she thought had died became rekindled, making her feel alive again. Even if she did not survive the night, she knew this was worth it.

From her patrols in the city, Nestelle knew which of the large multi storied buildings in the Rahad housed the Atha'an Miere prisoners. How to free them was a problem, since they were guarded by Seanchan conscripts and likely to have _sul'dam_ and _damane_ present. The Windfinders were strong channelers, and had been well taught by the _sul'dam_ how to inflict the most damage. Of the other three women in the boat, Raina,and Laren, were capable apprentices , but the other Windfinder, Jorin din Jubai White Wing, was a very powerful and experienced channeler. Nestelle wanted her chance to show the Seanchan just how much she had learned. She had no oaths against violence like the Aes Sedai _damane_, who were useless in battle, except for healing.

They silently came up to the docks, slipping in between some larger ships. The other Windfinders had already tied up their boats and were running up the access road, towards the center of the Rahad. Nestelle hurried to join them. They really had not talked about a plan, except to free as many of the prisoners as possible, by whatever means possible. Many Sea Folk had been taken when the Seanchan took Ebou Dar, capturing as many of the Sea Folk ships as they could. The ones who were not _damane_ or sold, were being used as labor, clearing the debris from the canals and estuaries.

One of the main buildings housing Sea Folk prisoners was only a block away, near the river. The Windfinders slowed as they approached the tall, rundown structure. There were guards posted outside, their painted armor and weapons reflecting the sporadic light from oil street lamps. A quick whispered plan was formed, and two of the Windfinders struck out with the power, choking the air from the guards they could see. The soldiers dropped to the ground, hands at their throats, trying to breathe. Nestelle ran forward, taking more weapons from the fallen men. These were passed around quickly. They heard a cry from inside and and a gong began to sound loudly. A _damane_ and _sul'dam_ emerged from the door, and the horrified _damane _was quickly shielded. Nestelle and the Windfinders ran inside, using the One Power to overcome opposition. Locks fell apart at the doors, and the captive Atha'an Miere emerged, tasting freedom after months of imprisonment. The Windfinders and freed prisoners went up the stairs to the other floors, releasing all they found.. Where there were chains barring the access,, the women channeled, turning them to crumbles. The men and women swarmed out of the building, sounding a deep roar. Any guards found were quickly overwhelmed and more than a few were left for dead. There were several other buildings nearby that housed the Sea Folk and they were soon emptied, thousands making a run for the harbor, to the ships.

A clan Wavemistress was among the escapees, and she quickly gave instructions, dividing the Atha'an Miere into groups, each targeting a ship in the harbor. A Windfinder was included with as many groups as possible. They had the weapons taken from the guards and little else. Nestelle did not recognize any of the men and women she had been grouped with, but she nodded at the instructions given by the leader, an older woman named Lena din Talia Breaking Waves, who had been Sailmistress on a large vessel. Their target was a Seanchan greatship further down the dock. Alarm bells were ringing throughout the city and already a few fire balls and lightenings were streaking through the sky. The Seanchan were mobilizing their forces, like a kicked ant hill.

Nestelle had embraced the One Power and Saidar filled her, as much as she could hold. She struck out at any Seanchan she saw, using either small fire balls or the constriction of windpipes with air. Her group climbed the rigging at the side of their target greatship, and after a short fight, sent the crew overboard, dead and alive. They released the lines binding the ship to the dock and manned the sweeps, pulling into the river. Other ships, large and small began to moving towards the open water. A bolt of lightening struck the ship, and one of the masts burst into flames. Nestelle was able to douse the flames, by transporting sea water to quench the fire. Climbing into the rigging so she could see better, she spotted _damane_ and _sul'dam_ on the dock and sent large fireballs their way, incinerating the wooden dock's structure. She also sent fireballs among the rakers and smaller ships that were still at docks, to hinder pursuit. They would destroy as many of the remaining ships they could. Most of the captured Sea Folk ships had been stripped to be rigged in the Seanchan fashion, and were not usable.

The sky over Ebou Dar was soon aglow with lightening streaks from the fleeing ships as well as from shore. With a roar, some of the ships burst into flames. Answering the Seanchan strikes, the Windfinders had no qualms about using the One Power as a weapon and had been taught new destructive weaves by their _sul'dam. _Nestelle clung to the rigging, calling the wind to fill their sails, as they made for the open ocean beyond the breakers. She could see a handful of ships in front of her, and more following. Could they make it? She did not see the Seanchan in pursuit yet. They would be safe, once they were further out to sea.

What would they do next? she wondered. Return to the islands of the Atha'an Miere, to regroup and rebuild the ships? Maybe she could find word of her family at Aile Somera. She hoped they were still safe. As she pondered the future, she knew her people owed a great debt to one of the shorebound, this Mat Cauthon. A gambler he had called himself. Somehow she would see that he was repaid for their freedom.

Nestelle's world was chaos. According to the Jendai Prophecies, it was said that the Coramoor had been found, and the Atha'an Miere would serve him. In return, the Coramoor will bring the Sea Folk to glory - all the seas of the world will be theirs. She smiled. Nothing would ever be the same.


End file.
